


套路 第三十五章

by axwan (orphan_account)



Series: 套路 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/axwan
Summary: 套路 第三十五章





	套路 第三十五章

“我回来了，连森？你在吗？”  
没听到回答，叶惺觉得有点奇怪，往屋子里看了一眼，没人。浴室灯开着，应该是在里面。  
叶惺敲了敲浴室门，里面却很安静，不像是有人在洗澡的样子。他熟练地拉开浴室的门，却看到顾连森半个人泡在水中，抱着膝盖缩在浴缸里，浴室里凉飕飕的，没有一丝热气。  
“睡着了？”  
叶惺皱了皱眉，现在已经入秋，虽然山里白天还是热得要穿短袖，但是晚上气温会降得很低，很多人一不注意就感冒了。叶惺弯腰想去抱顾连森起来，结果被顾连森用力挣了一把，他猝不及防，地上又很滑，整个人就狼狈地摔进了浴缸里。  
叶惺浑身湿透了，被浴缸里冰凉的水冻得打了个寒战，见顾连森明明没有睡着却还这样泡着冷水，顿时火冒三丈。  
“你搞什么？水这么冷你怎么还这样泡着？”  
顾连森的脸还埋在膝盖中间，被他一喝，立刻就发起抖来。  
叶惺还以为他是冷的，连忙去拉顾连森抱在膝盖上的手，想把他拽起身。结果拽开了顾连森的手，就看到他通红的眼眶。  
顾连森缓缓抬起头，深深地吸着气，硬要装出平静的语调，说：“叶惺，你是不是已经对我，厌倦了。”  
他的声音越说越抖，最后三个字已经变了调，话刚说完，他眼里的两滴的眼泪忍不住就滑了下来，连忙又把头低下去。  
叶惺懵了。虽然刚才他是凶了点，但也不至于让顾连森又这么大反应。一时竟不知道如何反应。  
顾连森低头用手臂抹了抹眼泪，又抬起头来看着叶惺。见叶惺没有回答，他咬紧下唇，跪坐起身，扯开叶惺的休闲裤，掏出那个还在沉睡的大家伙，一口含进了嘴里。  
“你……唔……”  
顾连森的口腔很软，很烫，叶惺几乎是立刻就勃起了。但顾连森的嘴一动，牙就磕到了柱身上，弄得叶惺又痛又爽。  
这是顾连森第一次给他口。  
虽然他给顾连森舔过好几次，但顾连森在这方面总是很害羞，叶惺没有强求他帮自己。因此现在光是看到顾连森低着头，嘴里含着他粗硬的东西，他就兴奋得出了不少水。  
但顾连森的行为太不寻常了，还有，他的嘴里真的太烫了。  
叶惺拽着那头小卷毛，想让他放开自己。察觉到他的抗拒，顾连森一个用力，把他深深地含了进去。  
顾连森被他粗长的性器顶得一个干呕，却强忍着不吐出来，喉头的软肉立刻裹住了坚硬的龟头，又热又紧，弄得叶惺差点就射了出来。  
叶惺吓出了满头大汗，手上猛地使劲，终于把顾连森拽开了。  
“咳咳咳……我……咳咳……我弄疼你了吗……对不起……”  
叶惺见顾连森被呛得满脸通红，原本止住的泪水又开始往下掉，心里也跟着难受了起来。他轻轻地把人抱在怀里，摸了摸额头，果然是滚烫的。  
“你发烧了！”  
“我没事的……你要做也可以的……”  
顾连森说着，手又不规矩地摸上了那个坚硬的地方。  
叶惺觉得自己快被他弄疯了。他紧紧地拽住顾连森的手，不让他再火上浇油，然后迅速地脱下自己身上湿透的衣物，开了热水冲了一会，感觉到顾连森冰冷的身上开始渐渐热了起来，才关了水草草把两人擦干，把顾连森抱了出去，放在了床上。  
叶惺直起身，想去拿点退烧药，原本安静的顾连森却紧紧地拽着他的手，哀求道：“别走……叶惺……别走……”  
叶惺无奈，只好爬上床，把人抱在怀里。赤裸的肌肤相贴，叶惺感觉到顾连森的体温高得吓人。连忙又坐起身，想去拿点冰块。结果顾连森整个人抱了上来，不让他动，又把头埋在他的胸前。  
“叶惺……我错了……我真的知道错了……”  
“你这……到底是怎么了？乖，不哭了。”  
叶惺光溜溜的胸前传来温热湿润的触感，他一头雾水，只能抱紧低声哭泣的人，温柔地安慰着。  
“我不该，我不该那么任性……呜……我不该……要吃那么多菜……”  
叶惺听着顾连森哭得有点上气不接下气，还要在那一条条细数自认为很任性的行为，磕磕巴巴地道歉，顿时心疼不已。  
叶惺没想到顾连森竟是这样地缺乏安全感。  
他一直能感觉到顾连森内心对爱情渴望的同时又在恐惧着，所以他不敢奢望对方能给他多热烈的回应。他原以为既然都在一起了，他就可以慢慢来。实际上，这一个月以来，顾连森给他的反应已经比他想象中要好很多，顾连森虽然没有主动向他表达自己的爱意，但是顾连森比以前要更放得开，会对他任性，还会很粘他。他在厨房做饭的时候顾连森总要在他身后打转，不时借着帮忙的名义靠过来，轻轻碰一碰他的手，蹭一蹭他的肩，连打游戏的时候都不喜欢坐在书桌前了，总喜欢靠着他坐。  
叶惺之前以为顾连森只是粘人，现在才明白或许那是因为这些肢体上的接触能给顾连森带来一些安全感，而最近自己因为有事瞒着对方，与他的接触确实变少了，因此就让他感到了恐慌。  
叶惺弄明白了之后，就把在他胸前埋头抽噎的顾连森抱了起来，轻轻地轻吻着顾连森的唇。  
叶惺不带情欲的吻很温柔，亲吻了一会顾连森的唇之后，又吻上了那双哭得有点肿的眼睛，轻轻吻掉了上面的泪水。  
一直亲到顾连森慢慢平静了下来，他胸中只剩下满腔的爱意，却不知道如何才能把它们都交给怀里的人。  
“宝宝……我喜欢你，我也喜欢你的任性，我喜欢你的一切。我爱你，我哪都不会去的，我这辈子都只陪着你。”  
兴许是因为这个有点羞耻的称呼，也或许是因为叶惺饱含爱意的表白，让顾连森睁开了眼，那双杏眼湿漉漉的，叶惺却在里面看到了顾连森一直深深地藏在心里的情感。  
“我也……喜欢你……我也爱你……”  
顾连森很认真地小声说完，立刻就害羞了，闭上了双眼，像只鸵鸟一样又把头埋到了叶惺的胸前。  
叶惺觉得直到这一刻顾连森才真正对他敞开了心扉。他激动得双眼都有点模糊，只紧紧地抱着他的小卷毛，轻轻地用鼻尖蹭着那柔软的头发。顾连森的味道充满了他的鼻腔，他贪婪地汲取着，然后觉得下身都有点蠢蠢欲动。  
叶惺强忍着躁动，暗骂自己真是个禽兽。  
安抚了半天，顾连森终于平静了下来。叶惺轻轻把他放平，亲一亲他的额头，起身拿来了退烧药喂他吃完，又把他抱在了怀里。  
顾连森乖乖地被他搂着，很快药就起效了，顾连森迷迷糊糊地像是快要睡着了，却突然说：“叶惺……”  
“嗯？”  
“你顶到我了……”  
“……”  
叶惺觉得，在顾连森面前，他的下半身能把他下半生的脸都丢完。


End file.
